Who's to Say
by FreeMoment
Summary: Bloom is doing late work. Who comes to see her right near the end? Songifc.


**_Story dedicated to: PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, this goes out to her._**

_**Hope you like it. It may not be what you expected, but I think it's still good. I tried my best with it, enjoy!**_

**To my readers: **I suppose you don't _have _to read the lyrics, but it'll make me happy if you did. You can check out the song on my profile.

Who's to Say

"_And up next is Who's to Say by Vanessa Carlton."_

_Stand up straight,_

Do your trick,

_Turn on the stars,_

_Jupiter shines so bright…_

Bloom sighed. She was alone on a Saturday with nothing to do, so she decided to do some unnecessary homework for extra credit. While she was doing it, she had the radio blasting. Bloom sighed again and thought again for the millionth time, why am I doing _homework_? Why can't I be with my friends? But Bloom knew the answer. Stella had a meeting with a magazine company. Apparently they had saw her walking down a street and thought she'd be the _perfect_ model for the month's magazine. Brandon had come with her. Flora and Helia were both out to a small café to catch up. You see Helia had been away for two weeks visiting his parents. One day before he had returned he mailed Flora a letter, as he did everyday, telling her to meet him at the park today so they could go to a café together. Musa was off to a concert with Riven. Riven had invited her to a concert a few days after they had fought. Bloom didn't know why or how they fought, they just did. All she got was that they had made up, and was going to a concert. And Tecna had been gone for hours shopping for know-knows-what and never came back. Later Bloom got a call from her saying that she had bumped into Timmy on the way out of the store, and he was treating her for dinner, so she might be a little late. Timmy was acting more like her sweet, dear boyfriend, rather than a computer nerd now. Bloom thought that was sweet for of him to do something like that for Tecna.

_When you're around they tell us slow down,_

_We're too young you need to grow,_

_The speed's the key,_

_And they don't know who we are…_

Bloom was puzzled by this next question on the worksheet the teacher had given her for extra credit. **Around how many magical creatures are there in Magix?** How in the world was she supposed to know? Bloom groaned, slammed her pencil down, and for the ten billionth time, asked herself, why can't I be with Sky right now? Bloom knew the answer to that too. Sky was on a three-week trip to Eraklyon, and was taking the midnight flight back here today, so he would be back around…well she estimated around three to four am. "This is so lame," Bloom complained to herself. She starred at her almost-finished work. "I don't _have_ to do this," she said. "But, it _would_ do my grade some good if I did…but, I can take a small break." Bloom leaned back in her chair and listened to the song the radio was playing.

_And who's to say, we're not good enough?_

And who's to say, this is not our love?

Mother don't tell me friends are the ones that I lose,

_'Cause they'd bleed before you,_

_And sometimes family are the ones you'd choose,  
_

_It's too late now,_

_I hold on to this life I found…_

'For some reason, I like this song.' Bloom thought. 'It's my first time of hearing it too.' Bloom momentarily closed her eyes. She yawned...

_And who's to say we won't burn it out?_

And who's to say we won't sink in doubt?

_Who's to say that we won't fade to gray?_

_Who are they anyway? Anyway they don't know…_

Bloom's eyes snapped open when she thought she heard something. When she didn't hear it again she closed her eyes again.

_And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember, _

_And I try to pretend but I just feel it when we're together,_

And if you don't believe me, you never really knew us,

_You never really knew…_

There it was again. That noise. Bloom turned down the radio a little and listened. Yes, there was a small clicking noise coming from her door. Was it Flora, back from her date with Helia? Bloom decided to think that it _was_ Flora, and went back to her work. **Around how many magical creatures are there in Magix? There are over 60,000 magical creatures in Magix. **Bloom wasn't sure if that was the correct answer but she heard the teacher say _something _like that. The small clicking noise had stopped and Bloom heard the door creak open and then close softly.

_You and I, packin' up my room, we feel all right,  
_

_But we're not welcome, soon_

_We'll be drivin', 'cause they don't know who we are…_

The next question was, **Name three different kinds of magic. **That was fairly easy. Bloom already had two listed in her mind. But, what of the third one? Tough one right?

Not really…

_Who's to say we won't stay together?_

_Who's to say we aren't getting stronger?_

_Who's to say I can't live without you?_

_Who are they anyway? Anyway, they don't know_

Bloom heard footsteps coming her way. 'Flora must be coming to see what I'm doing,' Bloom thought. 'Maybe she can help me.' But when she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders, Bloom knew that it wasn't Flora. She looked up to see Sky's face looking down at her work.

_And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember,_

_And I try to pretend, but I just feel it when we're together…_

"Sky!"

Bloom jumped out of her seat. What was Sky doing here? He's not supposed to be back yet, let alone in her room.

Sky laughed at her surprised reaction and said, "Sorry, did I scare you? I didn't think I did, you didn't do anything when I came into the room."

Bloom sat back down. "Well, I thought you were Flora. What are you doing here anyway?"

Sky pulled another chair next to Bloom and sat down. "Well, I took an early flight. I thought I'd check up in how my girlfriend was doing. I picked the lock to get in."

Bloom smiled. "You could have knocked."

"True, but that would have given away my element of surprise."

When Bloom stopped laughing, Sky said, "So you're stuck on the last question huh? Don't you know it?"

Bloom sighed. "No, I wasn't paying attention in class very much then."

Sky shook his head. "You don't need to pay attention in class to know it. You need to pay attention to your heart."

"I don't understand."

_Who is to say?_

_And who is to say?_

_And who are they anyway?_

Sky stood and sat down closer to Bloom. Their noses were almost touching.

"Maybe I can help you understand," he whispered before he closed the tiny gap between them…

Bloom woke with her paper stuck to the side of her face. 'What?' Bloom thought as she unstuck her paper. 'It was all a dream?' Bloom looked around. The radio was still playing the same song so she hadn't been asleep for long. Sky was gone though. So Sky was part of the dream. Bloom sighed and looked down at her work. **Name three different kinds of magic. Witch magic, fairy magic, and ----. **Because of her dream, Bloom now knew the answer. **Name three different kinds of magic. Witch magic, fairy magic, and love.**

There. Bloom was finally done. Now time to go to bed and get some sleep. Bloom reached to turn off the radio, but before she could do that she heard a knock coming from her door. Was Flora back? Bloom raced to open it. She unlocked it and twisted the handle and fully opened the door.

"Sky?"

_Stand up boy; I shine so bright when you're around…_

The End…

**_Well, there you have it. Hope you all liked it, and I'm still taking songfic requests._**

**_FreeMoment♪_**


End file.
